


Déjà Vu

by nincai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 20200830生贺, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nincai/pseuds/nincai
Summary: 松本润中心，含过去时的sj
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Déjà Vu

松本有很长一段时间没去过电视台了，早些年去的时候也极少是自己开车，以至于他在车库里绕了好一会儿才找到工作人员专用的电梯。

这栋楼在港区一带也算是比较少见的超高楼，偏偏电梯速度跟不上楼高，从高层直接下到地库要一分半钟不止，更不提上下客频繁的高峰期。松本年纪小的时候耐心不怎好，有时候洽谈会在15层的会议室开，他恨不得甩了经纪人自己一个人走消防楼梯上去。

这么多年过去，松本对这龟速电梯还有印象，按下上行按键之后看到电梯要从43层下来，就从口袋里掏出手机查看刚才在路上收到的几封邮件。最近的项目和几家大洋彼岸的公司有合作，松本现在英语不错，虽然备了专门的翻译，但是日常沟通进度的邮件对方都会直接发过来，他一般就直接回复了。今天来了一封挺长的英语邮件，还夹带了几张效果图，松本润把手机转成横屏，用两指缩放图片，即便是在小小的手机屏上浏览他也不肯放过图片里的细节，虽然他之后可能还是会用电脑再仔细看一遍。

下午的车库很安静，电停门突然打开的时候，松本润稍稍被吓到，本能地向后退了半步。

只用了不到40秒。这是松本润回过神后的第一反应，他这些年一直在做舞台相关的工作，对时间的把握越来越敏感。

电梯里出来好几个年轻人，应该都是同事，一边走一边还在聊工作。大概是某个电视企划吧，松本润电视看得不多，对现在的电视节目了解非常有限。

松本润独自上了电梯，按下37层。这次要合作的专题节目想播他导演的一部音乐剧，因为节目时长有限，所以只能播40分钟的选段，曲目都已经确定了，电视台给的粗剪时长大概46分钟，今天就是为了最后的剪辑衔接做商榷。

松本润敲开会议室门的时候，听到里面同时响起“请进”和奔向门口的匆忙脚步声。这次的企划负责人姓三井，松本之前和他通电话的时候就知道对方年纪不大，说不定比自己小两轮都不止，不过电视界从来都不缺有能力的年轻人，松本也一向不拿年龄当作评判人的标准。

三井向松本介绍了会议室里其他的几位工作人员，待松本入座之后，朝门口又看了一眼，不确定地问了一句，“松本先生是一个人过来的吗？”。

松本许久没被问到这问题了，他转幕快十年，工作室的人员一向精简，刚开始的时候独自和国内的合作方开会，也会有人拐弯抹角地问他不带助理吗，不过近些年他的前艺人光圈越来越淡，也就渐渐没人问了。

“嗯，今天就我一个人。粗剪的视频我和同事一起看过，我们都觉得不错，你们也在邮件里看到我们的反馈了，要讨论的地方不多。”这话其实说得别扭，如果问题不多，大可以找一个熟悉的工作人员来开会即可，没必要导演亲自出马，但是松本有意和电视台达成长期合作的关系，所以还是想来亲自会会相关的团队，只不过既然眼下八字还没一撇，松本也就按下不提了。

松本和三井团队的几位坐在会议室里快进过了一遍粗剪的视频，松本在影片播放的过程中把自己的建议都提了一遍，三井也是有备而来，基本不需要松本详细描述，他就能给出一个明确的实现方案。

要修改的点都达成一致之后，三井问松本要不要一起去剪辑室当场试一下其中某段的效果。

松本抬手看表，他晚上八点半的航班飞纽约，行李都收拾好了，但是最迟也只能在这儿待到四点，距离现在还有一个半小时不到。

松本最后还是跟着三井进了隔壁剪辑室，又在把手机倒扣放在桌上之前设了一个四点的提醒。

要当场改的部分是一段混剪，这部音乐剧有一段主旋律，穿插在视频中间配合画面正好能作为情节过度。最初三井问过松本要不要只做纯歌曲的选段，毕竟原剧总时长将近三小时，但是松本坚持要保持故事连贯性，所以就用了这么一个办法。

松本对每一个乐点配合什么画面都有自己的一番思量，三井等人也十分尊重他的意见，基本没有异议。

其中有一幕推动人物关系的双人戏，一人面对观众，另一人则完全背对观众，官方摄像的时候镜头先从纯侧面切入，看起来两人背对背，之间不留缝隙，但是下一秒镜头正对舞台时，观众才能发现其实两人相距将近半个舞台，之前所见的画面不过是有意为之的假象。

“这一段拍得真好，我之前就想一定要把它剪进视频里，这是连前排观众都看不到的画面。”三井第一次看官摄的时候就很喜欢这一段的处理，舞台上的表演大多是通过歌曲或台词推动剧情发展，这样通过画面说故事极为难得。

松本一手抵着下巴，盯着画面说：“受以前的一个录像启发，才发现即便是舞台上的演出通过运镜也能有这样的效果，正好给不能去现场看剧的观众一个福利。”

三井没想到这是松本的主意，但是他之前听圈内人评价过作为舞台导演的松本，出了名的亲力亲为，并且善于从各处汲取舞台的灵感，如此努力也难怪半路出家还能在这个竞争激烈的领域博得相当不错的口碑。

松本来开会之前就对成品有了具体的预期，给剪辑师的建议也都直截了当，毫不拖泥带水，一个小时的功夫就把三分钟的混剪落实下来了。松本对合作的几位工作人员很满意，虽然没给他们多少自由发挥的机会，但都是一点就通的明白人，对细节也有和自己不相上下的讲究，剩下的部分可以放心交给他们独自完成。

最难处理的部分已经完成，松本没有需要额外嘱咐的内容，于是和三井说今天就到这里，之后的成品直接发给他就行。会议比预期结束得要快，三井一边和松本确认一些细节，一边给留在办公室的同事发短信。

松本今天没带纸质文件来，把笔记本电脑收进双肩包，披上外套就能离开了。松本起身后正想和三井握手，没想到门被敲开了，进来一个学生气的年轻人，手里还提着一个精巧的纸袋，看起来是装了什么点心。

三井有些不自然地用指节蹭了一下鼻头，然后从同事手里接过纸袋，递到了松本面前。

“松本先生生日快乐。这家店的蒙布朗很好吃，希望你喜欢。”三井说完，周围的几位工作人员也纷纷祝贺松本生日快乐。

松本有好几年没在工作场合被祝贺生日了，收到工作人员送的蛋糕也仿佛是很久很久之前的事了，那时候如果一天之内要赶场子，那么切复数次蛋糕收到半个后备箱的花束也不在话下。松本没有那么在意生日，尤其是人到四十后半，庆祝生日的兴奋劲已经被稀释得没剩多少了。相比生日，松本从蒙布朗上收获的喜悦更多，即便现在甜品榜榜首的位置已经让给其他点心了。

“谢谢，我很喜欢蒙布朗。”松本接过纸袋，和其他甜品不同，蒙布朗总是很有分量，小小的纸袋掂在手上分外有存在感。

“我刚毕业的时候在其他台做过现场助理，那时候有幸参与过松本先生的节目，记得您说过喜欢吃蒙布朗，现在还喜欢那就太好了。”三井今天一直把松本作为导演，还是头一次提到松本以前的职业。

做偶像的时候各种琐碎的爱好习惯总是颠来倒去说，杂志问不腻，观众貌似也听不腻，现在听三井一提，松本倒有些不好意思了，自己大概真的唠叨过很多次。

坐上车后松本又把会前没读完的邮件打开，看完之后才系上安全带准备回家，樱井翔的电话正好在这一刻拨进来。

“生日快乐。”樱井的声音保养得很好，和三十代的时候几乎没有变化。

“谢谢，一大早就收到你的邮件了。”松本不怎么有机会接到樱井的电话，一下子也想不到对方会来找自己聊什么，只是祝贺生日的话，那像以往一样发邮件不就好了吗。

“刚才新来的化妆师来休息室找我，托我和你说生日快乐。她入职半年了，工作之余主动和我搭话大概是头一次，我当然不能辜负她。”

“谢谢……？”

“她姓麻生。”

“谢谢麻生女士，替我告诉她我很高兴。”

“我会的。我往年是不是太敷衍了，连通电话都不记得打。”

“我们彼此彼此吧。”松本印象里自己在最近五年没主动拨过这个号码，但是祝贺生日的邮件从没落下过，甚至连日历上的提醒都不需要。

“今天也在剧场工作吗？”樱井的声音比之前放松点，松本猜他大概是在休息室的沙发上躺下了。

“刚在电视台开会，现在正要回家，然后去机场。”

“还是去美国？”

“嗯，纽约。”

“那还能再过一天生日。”樱井对时间一向敏感，和他做了二十多年同事的松本对此深有体会。

松本想不到接下来要说什么，他可以敷衍地找个话题，但是樱井对他太熟悉了，一定知道他是在没话找话说。松本靠在椅背上望着工作时间冷清的停车场，远处电梯的显示面板一闪一闪。

“电视台的电梯换过了吗，我记得以前特别慢。”  
手机另一端传来一个短促的鼻音，应该是在笑，“换了好多年了，我和你提过，不过我就知道你当时根本没听到我在说什么。”

松本确实是不记得了，但是樱井的后一句话立刻就让他知道对方指的是哪一通电话，他极少在打电话时三心二意，“我在法国那次吧，那天实在太困了，我记得连电话都是你挂的，你一个人自言自语了很久吗？”

“没多久，你对电梯的事不置一词的时候我就知道你肯定已经睡着了，”樱井停顿了几秒，似是在回忆什么，然后又接着说：“不过要是往前推三十年，我想你就算再困也不会轻易让我有挂电话的机会。”

那是手机上还有能伸得很长的天线的时候，松本喜欢打电话给樱井，在各种合适或者不合适的时间，樱井有时候耐心好得出奇，有时候则很不耐烦，概率大概对半开。松本那时候总有很多想说的，大到升学志愿，小到当天的便当，相反樱井很少说自己的事，毕竟本来就不是他想打电话。

“我回想一下都觉得那个时候的松本润实在太麻烦了。”松本主动坦白。

“每天都能接到电话的时候或许是觉得麻烦，但是突然没有电话也让我很不习惯。”

松本是在即将成年的某一天突然意识到，他和樱井不能再这样走下去了，他们各自个性鲜明但是难以兼容，小吵小闹都可以，但松本不能想象任何一方的迁就，所以他选择不再在工作之余给樱井打电话。

“不习惯只是暂时的，那时候有太多要想的事了。”松本说的是实话，那几年光是不怎么顺心的工作就足够烦心了。如果两人还保留着另一层交往，很难保证他们不会把工作上的不如意拉扯进私人关系里，这是最糟糕的。

现实是，他们选择了平行但不交错的两条跑道，并肩同行很多年，之后又告别，谁都没后悔过最初的那个决定，不然他们可能会在更久之前就分道扬镳。

“你今天几点的航班？”樱井选择不再继续之前的话题，这是他们的默契。

“八点半。”这通电话比预期要长一点，松本回家只能休息二十分钟。

“那我不耽搁你了，再说一遍，生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

松本挂断电话的时候手机背面已经隐隐发烫，他把手机放入手边的置物匣，发动汽车离开了电视台。

出了停车场后遇上一个红灯，等待的时候松本透过后视镜又看了一眼矗立在阳光中的电视台大楼，这画面刻在他的脑海里，带起了很多回忆，那些一闪而过的鲜活画面试图把他逆着时间线拉扯到从前。

松本任思绪放飞了一会儿，再抬头时，信号灯已经返绿。

-FIN-


End file.
